minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Norbert
Norbert I decided to create a private multiplayer survival server, and since I didn't wanna play alone, I went on Minecraft Forums and asked if anyone wanted to play. The first person to respond was a forum user named "Norbert2641". He asked if he could play online and i told him that I needed his Minecraft username in order to play with him. He gave me the username "MrNiceGuy", so I added him to the server. Nearly instantly, he joined. I immediatly saw that he had the Herobrine skin, and I asked if he liked Minecraft Creepypastas. He said he loved the creepypastas, especially ones like "Green Steve" or "Entity 303". I told him most of that stuff was fake and you shouldn't trust it, but he always complained, so i stopped telling him. He asked if I had a discord, and I did, so I friended him and called him. I noticed he had this annoying squeaky voice, but I dealt with it. After a while of playing with him, I noticed he asked for more and more personal details. He said things like "You're so funny, we should meet up in real life!" and stuff like that. I told him I don't give out personal details, but the more I played with him, the more pushy he got. I decieded to use the server to film a short YouTube video (I used to have YouTube, but I don't have a account now). I told Norbert I wanted a few hours on the server alone, so I gave him a time for him to be off. Either he ignored it or didn't see it, he was on when I got on. I told him I was gonna need the server for a YouTube video, but I regretted telling him that. He immediatly asked for my YouTube username, I told him. He said he would subscribe, so I thanked him, and he got off the server. When I uploaded the short film, I waited a few days for some comments to load in. A few of my subscribers said stuff like "Nice video!" or "Love your content", but when I checked my subscriber count, I noticed I had over 2 million subscribers. When I checked who was subscribed, I saw nearly all of them were some variation of the name "Norbert". "Norvert","Neervat", and "Robert" are some examples. I got on and questioned Norbert about this. He said that "Your content is really funny, you deserve more subscribers!" I told him I wanted to earn my subscribers on my own, and that I didn't need any extra subscribers than I already have. He said he understood, and the next day, all of the subscribers were gone, but one. This one was named "Norbert2641", like the forum user. I clicked on his channel, and saw he had only 3 subscribers. I went through his videos, to see videos of him playing with me and other people. I thought nothing of it. It was getting late, so I decided to hit the hay. The next day, I saw I had a missed call from an unknown number. The person left a voicemail, so I listened to it. What I heard shocked me. I heard breathing, not normal breathing, but deep, raspy breathing. I immediatly deleted the voicemail and blocked the number. I saw that Norbert had uploaded a new video, so I checked it out. The video was complete blackness until a fade showed the outside window of a house at night. Someone then picked up the camera and pointed it towards a desk. The desk looked simular, but I didn't know why. The camera then turned towards a bed. The camera zoomed, showing a person sleeping. When I looked closer, I saw that the person was me. I then went on Minecraft and confronted Norbert. He left the server and blocked me on Discord. I looked for his YouTube page, but it 404'd. If you ever see a forum user or YouTuber by any varation of the name "Norbert", don't trust them. Don't make the same mistake that I made, it will save you many sleepless nights. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta